poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Killing Decastator/Race to Thomas
This is where Decastator is killed and where our heroes race to Thomas in Revenge of The Ultratron. return to the rest of our heroes Decastator: climbing on a building Cindy: What's he doing? Jimmy: The harvestor must be under that building! Zip: If they unlease that machine, our home planets will be destroyed! Brian: a radio Not on my watch. Not on my watch! walking towards the building Vinny: Bro, what are you doing? Brian: Doing my duty! up Elsa: Brian! Be careful. Mike: You're crazy! is still climbing Brian: Come on! Once they start that machine. No more planets. I won't let that happen of my name isn't Brain Griffn!! Decastator: Rah! some several hooks up and continues climbing Rar! Brian: Huh? DAH! bricks Come on, keep it up! Keep it up! Decastator: as he climbs up the building Yes. then starts tearing apart the top and starts sucking up many bricks Brian: them Okay, gotta stop him. radio Is anyone there, over? at sea, we veiw a ship Captain: This is the captain of the USS Ronald Regan. Who am I speaking to? Brian: radio Brain Griffin! Okay, Captain. Do you wanna discuss clearence stuff or do you wanna help sava a zillion lives? Captain: I'm listening. Brian: radio Okay, we've got a huge robot remodeling a pyramid uncovering a machine that could destory the planets. Captain: A machine that would destroy the planets? Brian: radio Our only hope is a weapon called a Rail-gun. Captain: That's classified. Brian: radio Don't give me a damn, classified! Just get that thing ready! Captain: Right, contact the USS Jetstream. keeps climbing up the building and are just below Decasator Brian: radio I'm directally below the target's abdoman. Cordinates: Lat; 257, Long; 748. 7 clicks West. USS Jetstream readies the rail-gun Pitty: Target locked. Pitty #2: 3... 2... 1... fires Decastator: hit by the rail gun AAAAHHHH!!!!! Brian: Yeah, yeah! with the Sparkles Yuna: We must keep going! a Bulldozer Constructitrain appears Nyx: Whoa! Bulldozer Constructitrain: I got you! Nyx: Hold on. Hold on. Bulldozer Constructitrain: You can't get through me. Twilight: Nyx, what are you doing?! the background, Nyx sees James James: mouths Keep him busy, I'll fix him. Bulldozer Constructitrain: Whatcha' lookin' at? Nyx: Nothing. the bag Look, here's what you want. Bulldozer Constructitrain: The crystal. Nyx: Yes. Skyla: Nyx, just run! We'll all be killed anyway! Nyx: Shh! I know what you want it's right here! is now on top of a building "Indiana Jones theme" begins playing Nyx: JAMES!! James: YAAH!! on the Constructitrain Bulldozer Constructitrain: Uh! start fighting James: his face shield Nyx: Kill him, James! Kill him! James: him several times and then delivers a hard kick his arm Bulldozer Constructitrain: GRAH!!! James: punches him in the face Bulldozer Constructitrain: Doh! James: his plasma cannon Skyla:' KILL HIM, JAMES!!!' fires several times, then he fires one shot at the Constructitrain's chest and it dies James: his face sheild Stupid, Constructitrain! Shining Armor: Good work, James. James: Yeah! Nyx: Now let's hurry, before the T-1000 comes back! Percy arrives while riding on Cruncher (in dinosaur form) Percy: I think I can give you a hand with that. off, then transforms into his tank engine form Cadance: Percy, I thought you were with the others. Percy: They're with me! Jimmy: Now, come on! Nyx: Right. hop into Percy and he takes off for Thomas Cruncher: roaring follows behind the Changeling train arrives Princess Choas: They're just ahead, mother! Queen Chrysalis: Good. her sword Cruncher: killing Deceptitrains ROAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!! out a huge fire ball the villains Evil Jimmy: Get ready! Dread Steam: On it! get ready, as they get closer Percy: Where's the Terminator? Princess Luna: He stayed behind to stall the T-1000. Hiatt: I hope he's alright. Edward: He'll be fine, he's a Terminator. Come on, he's not lying down on the job. return to the Terminator (who is still pinned) Terminator: a pole and then he jams it into his arm and breaks loose. He then sets off to catch up with the others return to our heroes Princess Celestia: Hurry, Percy. Hurry! Percy: I'm going as fast as I can go! We'll soon be at Thomas! Puffer: Got some bad news guys! I'm running out of water! Shai-Shay: Brilliant. Puffer: Just go on, without me. slowing down Just go! Save yourselves! Mighty Joe: him We're not going without you! Daylight: something Uh, bro? Is there suppose to be another train on the other line? Mighty Joe: No. Daylight: Then why do I hear another train? see the Changeling train and Dread Steam Dread Steam: Remember us? Cadance: her raiper, then heads for the truck behind Percy Shining Armor: Be careful, sweetheart. Cadance: I will. heading for the truck Queen Chrysalis: around Alright, I know you're there. come on out. Evil Jimmy: Come out here, doco. Jimmy: There's my clone. Evil Jimmy: Come here! Jimmy: I'm right here. Evil Jimmy: Bring it on. Jimmy: Go ahead, make my day. 2 then start fighting Carl: Go Jimmy! Go! continue their fight Evil Jimmy: Is that all you got? Jimmy: No. him in the face Evil Jimmy: Uh! Jimmy: him again Evil Jimmy: a kick to Jimmy's face Jimmy: back and hit his head on the front of the truck and is knocked out Carl: Jimmy! Jimmy: groans Carl: ARE YOU OKAY?! Sheen: Jimmy! Speak to us! Speak to us! Evil Jimmy: He's gone! cackles So long, losers! jumps back onto the train Carl: Jimmy! Cadance: into the truck What happened? Sheen: Jimmy's dead! Cadance: his neck He's not dead, he's unconconious. Queen Chrysalis: Now, I got you! brings her sword up Cindy: Cadance, watch out! Cadance: Whoa! moves out of the way swings her sword. Then the 2 begin to sword duel as the trains continue Queen Chrysalis: I can give points for how you sword fight, princess. But I can still take you on! Cadance: Not on my watch! Skyla: Get her, mommy! 2 continue their sword duel, as their swords clang with each strike Cadance: You'll never stop us! Queen Chrysalis: Yes, we will! Cadance: We will get that crystal to Thomas! Queen Chrysalis: Not on my watch. Princess Chaos: out her dagger, to Skyla Skyla: AAAAAHHHH!!! CHAOS!!! Princess Chaos: What's your case? Saving your friend? Skyla: Please, leave me alone! Princess Chaos: Not on my watch! Rrrrrraaaaaaaahhhh!!!! '''goes black sword duel continues Queen Chrysalis: her sword as it clashes with Cadance's Cadance: Thomas will be revived! Skyla: Help! Nyx: Skyla! Skyla: pushing against Chaos' arm Nyx: Sky! Skyla; Someone get this jerk off me! Princess Chaos: growls Skyla: Please, don't! My heart doesn't taste that good! Princess Chaos: It does to me. Nyx: a lump of coal from Percy's bunker Princess Chaos: Die! out her dagger Skyla: '''NOOOO!!!! Nyx: the coal at Chaos Princess Chaos: OW!! Nyx: another Princess Chaos: hit You! Nyx Nyx: HEY!! Princess Chaos: Your heart might be better. Nyx: her magic to grab a red hot coal from Percy's fire, then she puts it between Chaos' eyes Princess Chaos: AAAAH!!! off Nyx Nyx: the coal on Chaos' flank Princess Chaos: RAOW!!!!! Nyx: up Chaos Get off our train and leave my cousin alone! her back onto the Changling train Princess Chaos: AAAH!! 'Oof! Discsalis: Ha-ah! Princess Chaos: Shut up! and Chrysalis continue their duel Cadance: Die! Queen Chrysalis: sword You will not provail! Cadance: Yes, we will. Queen Chrysalis: Fine! then swings her leg and knocks Cadance down Cadance: '''AAH! OOF! ' Skyla: '''MOMMY!! Queen Chrysalis: her sword NOW, THERE WILL NO LONGER BE A PRINCESS OF LOVE!!! Cadance: in horror Princess Luna: Not on my watch! Percy's brakes on hard wheels lock and the train slows down, making Chrysallis miss Queen Chrysalis: Whoa!! falls off but is caught by Discord Discord: I've got you! Shining Armor: Full steam ahead! takes the brakes off and puts the regulator to full power races by the Changling train Cruncher: into his train form and follows behind the brakevan Duncan: So long, suckers! Queen Chrysalis: What? up and sees them escaping GRRR... Princess Chaos: Are you okay mother? Queen Chrysalis: Yeah, I'm fine. to her daughter You didn't try to eat Skyla's heart again, did you? Princess Chaos: Maybe.... Queen Chrysallis: Grr... up Chaos Princess Chaos Fang Changling, how many times have I told not to try and eat her heart, young lady?! Princess Chaos: timidly Hundreds or times.. Queen Chrysalis: For that, you won't get dessert for a whole 2 weeks, young lady! Princess Chaos: WHAT?! But Mo... Queen Chrysalis: No buts, about it! And don't worry, you won't get a spanking, since Nyx already burnt your rear with that coal. Princess Chaos: Yes, mother. Queen Chrysalis: March into that coach, and we'll talk later. Princess Chaos: ears droop down as she walks away Yes, mother. Discsalis: Loser. Princess Chaos: Shut up. Queen Chrysalis: Give this train more power, we cannot let them reach Thomas! Changling driver: Yes, your majesty! heroes are still racing towards Thomas Arcee #2: Spotted Percy! Ironhide: Hey! Percy! Percy: Ironhide! Acree #3: Get to Thomas, we'll cover you. Piston Spark: Imcoming fire! Arcee #3: hit AAH!!! Ironhide: GET OUT GUYS! GET TO THOMAS!! Piston Spark: GET TO OPTHOMAS!!! Brian: Go! GO!! race as fast as they could Sheen: Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy: moans Carl: He's alive! Jimmy: What happened? Sheen: You've been knocked out. Jimmy: By my evil self? Carl: Yes. Jimmy: Where is he? Evil Jimmy: only Right behind you doc! Jimmy: back and sees his evil self driving up onboard Dread Steam Evil Jimmy: James Savoy I'm coming for you! Jimmy: You! 2 jump into the third truck 2 then fight, then they came to a pause Evil Jimmy: You never should have got Celebi out of my grasp. Jimmy: You never should have returned. Evil Jimmy: scoffs out a Changeling sword Jimmy: up one of the lumps of coal Nyx threw and throws it at his evil self Evil Jimmy: Doh! Jimmy: his zap watch at his evil self's chest and kills him Sheen: Alright, Jimmy! Dread Steam: out steam in anger with NEST, Wonderbolts, Autobots, and Trainbots Spitfire: Keep firing! Lennox: We need an air strike! Spiker: Keep her up! OpThomas depends on it! Soarin': We have location of our target. She was Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts